


Where The Heart Is

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Painful thoughts.





	Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

Tipping my head back I look at the heavens. Stars dotted everywhere. I know what's out there and now it's meaningless.

I want to scream but my voice died with my heart. 

I look at him lying at my feet, the stars reflected in his wide open eyes. Eyes that once saw everything now see nothing. 

Nothing. Without him I am nothing more than a gaping chasm of endless agony.

I sit beside him. I should dial the gate and go home.

But I am home.

I caress a cold cheek; peace settles over me. 

Wait for me, I'm coming.


End file.
